Lost in the Woods
Lost in the Woods (Tu Luz en Latinoamérica y Perdido en el bosque en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Es interpretada por Jonathan Groff (Kristoff) y escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. Kristen Bell describió la canción como uno de los tres mejores momentos de la película. Se describe como un poderoso himno inspirado en el Rock de los 80 que "desafía la masculinidad tóxica". También declaró que su única crítica de la primera película fue que no había suficiente de Jonathan Groff cantando, pero que "realmente consigue su tajada en esta película". Doblaje La versión es francés se utilizó para ambos doblajes (Francia y Canadá). Weezer La banda de Rock estadounidense Weezer interpreta la canción en los créditos finales, es la ultima canción de los créditos. Películas Frozen II Después de que Kristoff termina de cantar Renos Mejores Que Humanos, él empieza a imaginar que Sven le está hablando, Kristoff empieza a cantar mientras camina de un lado a otro del bosque, imaginando a Anna a su lado, los renos al comienzo lo ven como un loco, pero Kristoff se los imagina cantando el coro y acompañándolo. Letra Kristoff, Sven |-|Original= Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone I'm the one who sees you hope (I'm the one who sees you hope) But now I'm lost in the woods (But now I'm lost in the woods) And I don't know what path you are on (And I don't know what path you are on) Lost in the woods Up till now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Now I know you're my true north (Now I know you're my true north) 'Cause I am lost in the woods ('Cause I am lost in the woods) Up is down, day is night when you're not there (Up is down, day is night when you're not there) Oh, you're my only landmark (Oh, you're my only landmark) So I'm lost in the woods (So I'm lost in the woods) Wondering if you still care But I'll wait, for a sign For a sign You're on your path 'Cause you are mine You are mine You're still there I'm lost in the woods Lost in the woods In the woods I'm lost in the woods Lost in the woods I'm lost (I'm lost) I'm lost in the woods |-|Traducción= De nuevo, te has ido En un camino diferente al mío Me quedo preguntándome si debería seguir Tenías que irte Y, por supuesto, siempre está bien. Probablemente podría alcanzarte mañana ¿Pero es esto lo que se siente estar creciendo aparte? ¿Cuándo me convertí en el que siempre está persiguiendo tu corazón? Ahora me doy la vuelta y encuentro Estoy perdido en el bosque El norte es el sur, la derecha es la izquierda cuando te vas Soy el que te ve tu esperanza (Soy el que te ve tu esperanza) Pero ahora estoy perdido en el bosque (Pero ahora estoy perdido en el bosque) Y no sé en qué camino estás (Y no sé en qué camino estás) Perdido en el bosque Hasta ahora, el siguiente paso era una cuestión de cómo Nunca pensé que era una cuestión de si ¿Quién soy si no soy tu chico? ¿Quién soy si no estamos juntos para siempre? Ahora sé que eres mi verdadero norte (Ahora sé que eres mi verdadero norte) Porque estoy perdido en el bosque (Porque estoy perdido en el bosque) Arriba está abajo, el día es noche cuando no estás allí (Arriba está abajo, el día es noche cuando no estás allí) Oh, eres mi único hito (Oh, eres mi único hito) Entonces estoy perdido en el bosque (Entonces estoy perdido en el bosque) Preguntándome si todavía te importo Pero esperaré por una señal Por una señal Estas en tu camino Porque eres mía Eres mia Sigues ahí Estoy perdido en el bosque Perdido en el bosque En el bosque Estoy perdido en el bosque Perdido en el bosque Estoy perdido (Estoy perdido) Estoy perdido en el bosque |-|Castellano= Una vez más Tú te volviste a alejar Será el final O debería intentarlo Te fuiste y yo Nada tengo que objetar Mañana ya podremos encontrarnos Se oscurece la vida cuando alguien se va Siento que este corazón se vuelve loco de atar Y es que por primera vez Perdido en el bosque estoy Todo es confusión si no estás Te guiaba a tu hogar (Te guiaba a tu hogar) Y ahora perdido estoy yo (Y ahora perdido estoy yo) No sé por qué camino tú vas (No sé por qué camino tú vas) Perdido estoy Hasta hoy llegar a ti era la cuestión Nunca pensé sí debí entrar en tu mundo ¿Quién soy yo, si tuyo no soy? ¿Dónde estoy si no estamos juntos? ¡Por siempre! Sé que mi norte eres tú (Sé que mi norte eres tú) ¡Perdido en el bosque estoy! (¡Perdido en el bosque estoy!) Todo es confusión cuando no estás (Todo es confusión cuando no estás) Oh, mi guía eres tú (Oh, mi guía eres tú) Perdido en el bosque estoy (Perdido en el bosque estoy) No sé si aun me querrás Llegará la señal La señal De que por fin Eres mía ya ¡Mía ya! Pero aún ¡Perdido aquí estoy! Perdido aquí estoy, estoy... Perdido en el bosque... Perdido aquí estoy ¡Perdido estoy! ¡Perdido estoy! (¡Estoy!) Perdido aquí estoy |-|Latino= Es otro adiós Te fuiste otra ves sin mí Y me perdí, Tal vez tu rumbo no es mío Seguiste tú No te puedo reclamar Tal ves mañana te veré conmigo Pero siento además Que apartándote vas Y que yo me convertí en quien te quiere alcanzar Y el curso extravié ahora voy sin tu luz Norte o sur ¿Donde están, si no estás? Siempre a casa yo te guié (Siempre a casa yo te guié) Más hoy yo voy sin tu luz (Más hoy yo voy sin tu luz) ¿A donde tu camino irá? (¿A donde tu camino irá?) Yo voy sin tu luz Yo creí que el tema ere cómo seguir Y no pensé que habría un quizá en tu mente ¿Quién soy yo, si tuyo no soy? ¿Dónde estoy, si tú estás ausente? Por siempre Sé que guías mi andar, (Sé que guías mi andar,) ¿A dónde voy sin tu luz? (¿A dónde voy sin tu luz?) Sombra es sol, nada es real sin tu aliento (Sombra es sol, nada es real sin tu aliento) Mi perfecta referencia, (Mi perfecta referencia,) ¿Dónde voy sin tu luz? (¿Dónde voy sin tu luz?) No sé si te importo aún Me guiará mi ilusión Mi ilusión De compartir Al fin tu amor Tu amor Aunque hoy, Yo voy sin tu luz Voy sin tu luz, sin tu luz Sin tu luz Yo voy sin tu luz Voy sin tu luz Yo voy sin tu luz (Yo voy) Yo voy sin tu luz |-|Weezer= Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind Wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like To be growing apart? When did I become the one Who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left When you're gone I'm the one who sees you home But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on I'm lost in the woods Up 'till now The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I?, if I'm not your guy? Where am I, if we're not together Forever Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night When you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Wondering if you still care But I'll wait For a sign (For a sign) That I'm your path 'Cause you are mine (You are mine) Until then I'm lost in the woods (Lost in the woods) Lost, I'm lost in the woods (Lost, lost, lost) Lost, I'm lost in the woods (Lost, lost, lost) I'm lost in the woods Vídeos Jonathan Groff - Lost in the Woods|Inglés Weezer - Lost in the Woods|Inglés (Créditos) Pepe Vilchis - Tu Luz|Español Latino Erik Cruz - Perdido en el bosque|Español Castellano Láhpposis Nu|Saami Donald Reignoux - J'ai perdu le nord|Francés Paolo De Santis - Perso quaggiù|Italiano Raphael Rossatto - Não Sei Onde Estou|Portugues Brasileño Paweł Ciołkosz - Którą wybrać z dróg|Polaco Sang-Yoon Jung - Lost in the Woods|Coreano Shinichiro Hara - Lost in the Woods|Japonés Ludi Zhang - Lost in the Woods|Chino Trần Hoàng Sơn - Lạc Nơi Rừng Sâu|Vietnamita Peravich Punnatrakul - Lost in the Woods|Tailandés Curiosidades *La parte que los 3 renos están con Kristoff (imagen de arriba), recuerda a la canción Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II